


It's Enough For This Restless Warrior Just To Be With You

by Emmy_Mae92



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Mae92/pseuds/Emmy_Mae92
Summary: Blaine has the flu and wants just two things - Kurt and his favourite Disney movie.





	

"Blaine! You home honey?"

Kurt winced when the muffled sound of retching reached his ears, shuddering as he quickly discarded his coat and bag, hurrying to the bathroom. Pushing open the door he sighed softly at the peaky Blaine leaning against the toilet, barely flickering his eyes up to his husband before groaning in discomfort.

"I told you that you were too sick for school this morning," He sighed wetting a flannel and placing it on the back of Blaine's neck letting his fingers skirt over Blaine's forehead to feel the heat radiating from his husband.

He reached into the cabinet to find the medication he needed to hopefully settle Blaine's stomach and bring his fever down. Filling up a glass he dropped down beside Blaine again gently running a hand down Blaine's back. "Take these," He murmured gently pushing the pills into Blaine's hand, "Then how about we curl up with your favourite Disney movie and blankets on the couch?"

"The Lion King?"

Kurt snorted pressing his lips to Blaine's temple. "As if I don't know your favourite Disney movie by now."

"You realise these meds are going to make me loopy within the hour too?"

"Of course," Kurt laughed quietly, gently pulling Blaine to his feet. "I'm your husband Blaine. I know everything about you including how badly you handle most medication."

"And yet you still love me."

"And yet I still love you." Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling Blaine's soft red jumper over his head and handing him Kurt' ex McKinley phys ed top instead.

* * *

"Your eyes remind me of Nala's," Blaine mumbled sleepily, Kurt jumping a mile in the air at the sound of his voice.

"Jesus Blaine. I thought you fell asleep during 'Circle of Life'?"

"I did," Blaine yawned snuggling closer to Kurt, "But this is my favourite bit."

"I know," Kurt murmured, happy to find that Blaine's temperature was at least dissipating somewhat.

"You do have eyes like Nala's though. They're pretty and they change colour."

Kurt snorted twisting to look at Blaine's face and ignoring his dissatisfied whine. He raised an eyebrow at the man leaning against him, "Does that make you Simba then?"

Blaine's forehead wrinkled in concentration, "I do have brown eyes."

Kurt stifled a giggle, pulling his husband closer, wrapping the red blanket tighter around his shoulder. Gently he sang under his breath, "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings."

"Not likely with the city noise," Blaine slurred slightly, glaring out of the window, "No peace for love."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's messy curls shoulders shaking with the effort not to laugh at his sickly husband. He couldn't wait to tease Blaine about this as soon as he was feeling better. His eyes drifted up to the window Blaine had looked out of smiling at the snow falling heavily from the sky highlighted in the dim streetlights outside. Perched on the windowsill their black cat Caspar watched the city that lay beyond tail twitching in irritation at the cold chill in the air.

Kurt sighed happily pressing a kiss to Blaine's curls knowing that if his teenage self could see his life now he would scarcely believe it. He was living with the man of his dreams in the city of his dreams and going to the school he had dreamed of attending. Life was definitely going well.

Feeling Blaine go limp against him again he chuckled softly, picking up his laptop and loading The Lion King homepage to search for tickets for the following Saturday matinee. Hearing Blaine sniffle and mumble softly in his sleep, Kurt chuckled and amended his search for a few weeks time. He would give Blaine the best Valentine's present he'd ever given him.

Securing the tickets he shut is laptop once more, snuggling down beside Blaine and kissing his curls as Caspar jumped onto his lap. "I love you," He mumbled into messy black ringlets, turning his attention back to the screen in time to watch Simba be crowned King of Pride Rock.


End file.
